Una esposa para el Kazekage
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: El Consejo de ancianos de Sunagakure insiste en orillar a Gaara para que tome por esposa a una chica desconocida que ellos han elegido a raíz del compromiso de su hermana Temari con Shikamaru,cosa que la propia Temari no está dispuesta a aceptar. Enfadados, los hermanos de la arena deciden tomar el asunto de elegir una esposa en sus propias manos. Mi versión de Gaara Hiden! Creo..


**Toma una esposa**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Toma una esposa"_

Gaara mantenía apoyada la frente en su escritorio. ¿Cuánto llevaba manteniendo esa posición? Probablemente dos horas, seguro, luego de su reunión con el consejo de ancianos. " _Toma una esposa_ " aún no lo podía creer.

Shinobi son los que soportan, los que se enfrentan cara a cara con la muerte y aún así encuentran la manera de salir con vida; incluso en las situaciones más irracionales. Gaara no era un hombre cobarde, tener miedo no era algo a lo que su sistema estuviera acostumbrado, incluso hubo un tiempo en que había creído que el temor no era para su persona, sino para infundirlo en otros con ella. Él podía enfrentarse a toda una horda de ninjas especializados solo con su arena sin parpadear, y definitivamente ya no tenía ni un poco de miedo a la muerte, pero la sola idea del matrimonio con una mujer lo golpeaba en su parte más sensible.

" _Tu prometida ya ha sido elegida. Es una chica agradable"_ Qué conveniente. Ellos incluso habían traído una fotografía, la que ahora descansaba en el escritorio, oculta tras una pila de documentos. Gaara no tenía intención de mirarla. Cuando la había visto de reojo en la reunión no habría podido negar que la chica de la foto era hermosa, pero sus ojos vacíos carentes de emoción le habían causado un malestar incomodo, quizá porque le recordaba a los suyos de alguna manera, o algo por el estilo. Suspiró.

Gaara estaba consciente de que en realidad daba lo mismo si le gustaba o no su futura esposa; toda ese problemático asunto no eran más que tretas políticas bien calculadas. Todo lo que el consejo de ancianos quería de él era un niño, legitimo y de origen directo, que preservaría las líneas sanguíneas de elite de Sunagakure por si alguna desgracia llegara a pasarle al Kazekage en un futuro próximo.

Cuando Temari había escuchado la noticia (porque había cometido la inconsciencia de contárselo) se había puesto como una furia. El chico sabía que su hermana actuaba así porque se sentía culpable, ya que su boda con Shikamaru de Konoha era lo que indirectamente había impulsado al consejo a actuar para que ningún linaje de Konohagakure metiera sus narizes en los asuntos de Suna; la solución, que ahora tanto Gaara como Temari sabían, era orillar a los dos hijos restantes del cuarto Kazekague a hacer el trabajo sucio, aunque Kankurou hábilmente se las había arreglado para salir libre empujando todo el problema hacia su hermano pequeño. Aunque Gaara no lo culpaba, él mismo había tratado de hacerlo igual.

―¿Piensan que te pueden obligar a casarte con cualquier persona? ¡¿Qué se creen?! ―Había refunfuñado Temari en cuanto Gaara había terminado de explicarle la historia. ― ¿Y por qué específicamente con esa chica? ¡Hay miles de mujeres en Suna! No creo que no pudieran encontrar una candidata aceptable en… ―Ella hizo una pausa. ―Esto me huele muy raro.

Gaara asintió lentamente.

―Eso pensaba…

―¡Ja! ― Temari hundió el puño en el escritorio del Kazekage. ―Me apuesto a que tienen segundas intenciones, esta gente nunca deja nada al azar ¿Tu felicidad, enserio? ¡Tendrías que exigirles que te contaran toda la historia!

Gaara no respondió. Tanto él como su hermana sabían que eso no era posible; el consejo de ancianos se mantenía en el poder por su entretejida red de secretos políticos, su poder se engrandecía mucho comparado con el puesto de Kazekage. Un chasquido, y podían ponerlo fuera. Temari lo sabía, pero probablemente su espasmo de furia la cegaba.

― Gaara… ah ―Ella suspiró. ―¿De verdad aceptaste concertar una cita de matrimonio así de fácil?

El pelirrojo asintió.

―…Sí.

Temari se palmeó la frente.

―No me tragó que quieran casarte con una mujer de una tribu forastera sin razón aparente ―.Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios con ademan distraído, como siempre que meditaba algo― ¿Qué más da que sea agradable? Si lo que quieren de ti con esa es un niño, podrías tenerlo con cualquiera.

"Con cualquiera" Vaya, Temari hacía parecer como si Gaara tuviera opciones.

―Dicen que su linaje es aceptable ―El Kazekage se encogió de hombros. ― La verdad es que no se mucho.

Había estado demasiado aturdido como para preguntar nada.

Su hermana lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió como si quisiera espabilarlo. Gaara, en otra época, probablemente la hubiera matado por atreverse a hacer algo como eso, pero ahora no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo; era un contacto incómodo, sí, pero humano. Lo había visto incontables veces en las misiones, pero siempre dirigido hacia Kankurou.

―Gaara ―Ella lo soltó, como cansada. ―¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con algo así?

Él no respondió, porque no lo estaba. Temari siguió presionando.

―¿No te importa que no te dejen elegir con quien compartirás tu vida? ―Ella le frunció el ceño.

Bien, eso era algo muy diferente. Gaara no estaba seguro de si incluso quería compartir su vida con alguien algún día, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el deseo de hacerlo, y tampoco creía que alguien allá afuera quisiera compartir su vida con él. Probablemente nadie. Sabía que tenía legiones de admiradoras kunoichis por ahí, pero estas extrañamente aparecían y desaparecían según los eventos de élite; porque Gaara tenía muchas personas que le gritaban durante los discursos y las ceremonias, pero nadie se acercaba a hablarle en la calle.

El chico suspiró.

― ¿De verdad importa algo, Temari?

Cuando Gaara era más joven, Kankurou solía tomarle el pelo sobre todo el "amor" oculto que recibía a la distancia de las ninjas más inexpertas. Al principio, ingenuamente había creído que le querían de verdad. Algo en su sistema parecía haberse emocionado un poco. Errores vergonzosos como Matsuri le habían hecho abrir los ojos al mundo real.

Su hermana frunció el ceño.

―Bueno, pues a mí si me importa saber cuál es la urgencia de esa gente para casarte con esa chica elegida ―Puso los brazos en jarras. ― ¡Y lo voy a averiguar!

Gaara elevó una ceja inexistente.

― ¿Cómo? ―La verdad es que aceptaría cualquier método para zafarse del asunto.

Temari le mostró una brillante sonrisa.

― ¡Ya lo veras! ¿Dices que no te importa con quien contraigas finalmente matrimonio, eh? ― Los ojos de Temari parecían chispeantes, Gaara tuvo miedo de finalmente asentir. ― ¡Bien! Hablaré con el Consejo sobre eso justo ahora.

Casi de inmediato puso los pies en marcha hacia la salida, Gaara tuvo que trotar un poco para detenerla.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―El pelirrojo se aferró a la muñeca de su hermana con velada precaución.

Temari sonreía.

― ¡Kankurou y yo elegiremos a tu esposa! ―Anunció emocionada. Por la forma en que lo dijo, casi parecía una buena noticia.

― ¿Qu…Qué? ―Balbuceó. Su voz sonaba estúpida. La sangre parecía haber abandonado toda su parte norte.

Ella parecía no notarlo.

―Ya lo tengo todo planeado ―Aseguró perspicaz. ― Te encontraremos aquí en Suna a la chica perfecta: bonita, agradable, y para nada sospechosa. Es más, a la del linaje más insignificante y común que podamos.

―Temari…

Su hermana lo estaba ignorando.

―Lo presentaré de tal manera que el Consejo no podrá negarse―Interrumpió. Por el entusiasmo en su voz parecía que no habría forma de hacerla desistir. ― ¿Quién mejor para concertarte un matrimonio que la propia familia del Kazekage? De acuerdo con la tradición, claro está. Te traeremos a algunas mujeres adecuadas y…

―Temari! ―Protestó Gaara, furioso por no ser escuchado.

―Tranquilo ―Su hermana le apoyó su mano en el hombro, conciliadora. ― Será solo una táctica: si a los ancianos solo les importa que dejes un heredero cuya familia materna no se meta en el poder, les dará igual quien sea; pero… si están planeando sacar alguna ventaja de tu matrimonio con la chica de la fotografía, tendrán que protestar.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua, parecía muy segura.

―…Pero…

― ¡Nos tendrán que explicar de qué se trata! Ja! ―Cruzó los brazos con orgullo. ―Eso reafirmará tu posición como Kazekage ¿Qué tan chulos se creían? Como si pudieran manipularte solo porque son viejos….

Gaara consideró la idea, que comenzaba a sonar cada vez más interesante. La verdad era que estaba harto de sentarse como un nieto obediente a escuchar las exigencias absurdas de los shinobi ancianos, que se aprovechaban de su pasado homicida y su personalidad tranquila actual para sacar ventaja. También era cierto que Gaara con el tiempo había aprendido a evadirlos, a confundirlos y salir limpio de sus órdenes, pero nunca se había puesto firme en su decisión de decirles finalmente un rotundo y honesto "No". Podría ser que la idea de Temari fuera una buena idea después de todo, aunque…

― ¿Y si les parece bien? ― Gaara frunció el ceño ¿Qué pasaba si eran sinceros con su deseo de darle una buena esposa? Realmente lo dudaba, pero ¿Qué sucedería si finalmente él tomaba a una mujer elegida por Kankurou? Tal vez el resultado sería aún más desastroso.

―¡Lo dudo! ―Respondió Temari, y esbozando una sonrisa malvada añadió: ―Pero bueno, igual ¿Qué más te da a ti, verdad? No te importa con quien vayas a casarte después de todo ¿O no fue lo que dijiste? ―Ella se dio la vuelta y avanzó corriendo por el pasillo.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró ¿En que se había metido?

Bastante nervioso por eso, había adoptado la posición desesperada de tortuga en su escritorio desde que su hermana se había ido. Temari tenía una lengua convincente, no porque fuera dulce al oído o lógica, sino porque todas sus palabras iban cargadas por un leve tono de advertencia, un "o si no…" implícito que tú mismo te encargabas de llenar y psicológicamente no querías quebrantarlo por tu propio bien. Incluso cuando Gaara era aquel demonio sediento de sangre, y no tenía ninguna pega para matar a su hermana en cuanto le placiera, había respetado su palabra como jefa de equipo.

Por esto no fue ninguna sorpresa para él cuando cerca de las tres horas de tiempo desde que su hermana se había ido, Temari regresó con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Entró en la oficina del Kazekage contoneándose como un pavo real, lo cual era bastante preocupante porque solo los pavos reales machos se contoneaban.

― ¿Y bien? ―Preguntó Gaara sólo por darle el gusto a Temari.

Ella sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes y agitó una hoja de papel como bandera de victoria.

― ¡Aquí tengo los términos oficiales para la búsqueda de tu novia! ―Anunció con voz cantarina. ― ¿Quién es la mejor?

Gaara entornó los ojos, pero sonrió.

― ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia? ―Tampoco iba a darle tanto gusto. Gaara tomó uno de los documentos por llenar de la pila solo por tener algo en que ocupar sus manos.

―No muy bien ―Respondió Temari con un marcado tono de decepción. Se apoyó en el escritorio―En realidad, creo que casi les dio un infarto grupal cuando se los dije. Echaban llamas. Se notaba que tenían varias intenciones detrás del telón casándote con "Hakuto" ―Temari sonrió, se notaba que estaba más que orgullosa por conocer el nombre de la ex prometida de Gaara. ―Sin embargo, cuando exigí saber sus razones para negarse a mi decisión, la atmosfera de la sala se volvió mucho más amistosa.

―Ya veo ―Gaara sonreía al imaginarlo.

― Y ya que no me quisieron contar nada ―Temari se encogió de hombros como si fuera una niña inocente. ―No hubo una razón suficientemente fuerte para no permitirnos escoger personalmente a tu futura esposa. Aunque me dieron una lista de condiciones ―Ella deslizó la hoja sobre el escritorio hasta las manos del Kazekage. ―Échale un ojo cuando puedas.

Él la apartó con el codo.

― ¿Son difíciles de cumplir? ―Preguntó sin inmutarse.

―No, la verdad es algo muy básico. Ya te las leo. Ejem ―Se aclaró la garganta. ―Uno. Debe ser una mujer casadera de Sunagakure ―Obvio. ―Dos, tiene que estar por lo menos en el rango chunnin. Tres, Su linaje debe de tener más de tres generaciones de antigüedad en Suna, y no debe de representar ningún tipo de peso político. Cuatro, debe ser una mujer honrada.

El chico apenas levanto la vista del papeleo.

― ¿Eso es todo?

―Yo agregué una última: Tiene que gustarte.

Gaara miró a su hermana entornando una ceja, Temari sonreía.

―… ¿Qué estas…

―Escucha ―Temari carraspeó, avergonzada. ―Me iré de la aldea en unos días y todo este embrollo es por mi culpa, si puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo, lo haré ―Ella lo miraba con ternura. ―Quiero a alguien que te haga feliz.

El Kazekage exhaló sonoramente.

―Te dije que no me importaba.

Y la verdad era esa. Desde que tuvo un poco de conciencia en sí mismo con las mujeres, Gaara del Desierto había visto que la vida en pareja no era para él, no sólo porque era un asesino a sangre fría, sino por la propia monstruosidad de su naturaleza. Nadie llegaría a amarlo nunca, ni su propia familia, ni mucho menos una mujer. E incluso después de sus múltiples cambios, seguía manteniendo esa postura. El actual Gaara habría preferido quedarse soltero durante el resto de su vida según lo planeado, por lo cuál, lo único que pedía para una esposa ahora que estaba obligado a casarse, era una que lo dejara tranquilo. Tan simple como sonaba. No tenía las intenciones ni la capacidad de enamorarse.

Probablemente algo fallaba en su cerebro desde que era un niño, o quizá se había averiado con el tiempo, pero jamás se había sentido atraído hacia nada ni nadie, o si lo había hecho alguna vez, no lo sabría nunca. Las relaciones fraternales ya habían sido demasiado complicadas en su momento, transferirlas a las relaciones de hombre y mujer era un trabajo que prefería dejar para más tarde. O para nunca.

―Oye ―Exclamó Temari determinada. ―Por lo menos déjame intentarlo.

Gaara terminó asintiendo sólo para que su hermana lo dejara en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, este es mi primer fic de Naruto y estoy... ¡emocionada! No tenía las agallas para hacerlo, pero... bien, no lo pensé mucho y puff ¡Here we go!**

 **Bueno, para los que lo notaron, sí, el argumento central de esta historia es básicamente el de "Gaara Hiden" pero me he tomado el lujo de retorcerlo a mi antojo. No me malentiendan ¡la historia me encantó! pero yo sueño con un Gaamatsu y ... ¡Me veo en la obligación de autocomplacerme! Espero les haya gustado, se que es algo aburrido y de explicación ¡Pero la acción empezará luego! (No me refiero a accón de pelea desgraciadamente u.u) En fin.**

 **Les obsequió un beso psicológico! Muaaa!**

 **Atte: Mizzy Frost.**


End file.
